voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Soryu Oh
Soryu Oh is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He's the mediator of the black market auctions and a mobster from a criminal syndicate in Hong Kong. Background Soryu was born into a Chinese criminal organization called the Ice Dragons. Because of the difficulty of living a normal life as the son of a mafia leader, his father left the organization and his mother, who was one of his fathers' many mistresses, returned to Japan without him for she couldn't take the bullying of the other mistresses. Soryu was left in the care of his paternal grandfather, who was the leader of the Ice Dragons. His grandfather instilled a philosophy within the organization to never harm women or involve an innocent civilian in any mafia activity, and this made Soryu admire him. When he was around 13, he was sent to a prestigious boarding school in England and met Eisuke and Luke, who would be his good friends and close allies. Some time later, he decided to pursue a career in being a detective instead of being an Ice Dragon. He gathered up the courage and told his grandfather this, and he allowed Soryu to pursue his dream; however, Soryu's grandfather had stepped down and a high-ranking member of the Ice Dragons became the crime boss. This new crime boss was greedy and disregarded his grandfather's philosophy and it was that reason that Soryu decided to work in the Ice Dragon organization and become the next crime boss, continuing his grandfather's legacy. He worked his way up into being the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons and joined Eisuke in the black market auctions in his hotel. He used the auctions in hopes to generate enough money so that he could "buy" his way into replacing the current crime boss. Upon buying you, he uses you to impersonate the daughter of a crime boss he wants to align with but then he started developing feelings for you. After he marries you, he has a five-year-old son named Ryusei and a newborn daughter named Yumeka. What to Expect from Your Buyer Soryu Oh S1 EoB.jpg Soryu Oh S2 EoB.jpg Soryu Oh S3 EoB.jpg Soryu S4 EoB.jpg Appearance Soryu has black hair with long bangs that he often slicks back and slender gray eyes. He's described to have an intimidating appearance whenever but when his hair is down, his appearance softens a little. He is also described several times as having a muscular body. Outfits *'Business Attire:' Soryu wears a gray business suit, a dark blue dress shirt, a light blue tie, and black Oxford shoes. He often keeps a loaded pistol in his breast pocket. *'Civilian Attire:' Soryu wears a long-sleeved, gray shirt and a black blazer. In Dubai, he wears a denim jacket over a white shirt. *'Home Attire:' Soryu wears a v-neck navy shirt with 3/4 length sleeves and gray jeans. Personality He is feared by a lot of people, due to his stern look, but he's greatly admired by the Ice Dragons. Out all the auction managers, he's the most serious one and often puts in the most work in putting an auction together. A running gag with him is that when he gets irritated, particularly with Baba and Ota, he'll pull out his gun and threaten to shoot it at them. He generally does not like women mainly because they wear too much perfume and that they mostly care about material things. At first, Soryu is cold-hearted and doesn't care if you die or not from failing arranged marriage meetings. He likes to hide his true feeling from you most of the time. He tends to blush if you call him "cute" or "adorable". Baba, at some point, tells you that he might have feelings for you due to his change in emotions when near you. He most likely smiles if he sees you as the story progresses. He is sarcastically cold to his employee, Ryosuke Inui. He is known as a "closet pervert" by Ota and Baba. Soryu loves omelettes, especially the ones you make. He becomes unrecognizably caring and loving towards you when you develop a romantic relationship. He and Eisuke went to boarding school together when they were teenagers and are best friends, though Soryu denies the latter. Despite his reputation, he can sometimes be gullible; one example was when Eisuke told him that he would get taller if he ate green peas when he was in boarding school. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story After deciding that Soryu will be your buyer, he plans to use you as a decoy for the daughter of a mafia boss while she's staying in Japan looking for a husband. As you descend into the mafia world, you realize that there's more to Soryu than meets the eye and you find yourself falling for the mobster. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Living Together Epilogue Coming Soon... Twist of Fate Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Proposal Coming Soon... Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Soryu ranked first in Voltage's May Ranking. However, he ranked second in the June Ranking after Eisuke and he ranked second again in the December Ranking. **He was ranked 3rd in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Fierce category. *His name is Chinese and translates to "The Dark Blue Dragon King". **His last name "王" (in Cantonese is pronounced "wong") means "king". His first name "蒼龍"; the first character "蒼" (pronounced "chong") means "dark blue" and the second character "龍" (pronounced "lung") means "dragon". *Soryu is Chinese-Japanese; his father was Chinese and his mother was Japanese. **He's the only bidder to be of mixed descent. *He is fluent in Japanese, Chinese, and English. *Baba often calls him "Sor". *In 'Twist of Fate', Soryu ends up adopting a puppy that Ryosuke finds and is unfortunately named 'Jasmine' by Baba who named it after one of his ex-girlfriends. *The four Japanese concepts of a moral character form the backbone of Soryu's characterization and are a constant undercurrent of most of his stories. They are giri (duty), ninjō (compassion), on (reciprocity) and gimu (piety). All four of these touch upon the Japanese concept of honor, which combines elements of reputation, self-respect, and personal moral/ethical code. *In the PARTY version, Soryu and Eisuke's ages are switched (Soryu was 29 while Eisuke was 28). Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Soryu Oh Category:Characters Category:Mafia Category:Bidder Category:Multilingual Category:Pet Owner Category:Born in February Category:Aquarius Sign Category:GE2015 Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type B Category:Gunman